Cat and Mouse
|image =Godzilla The Series title card.png |nameofepisode =Cat and Mouse |series =''Godzilla: The Series'' |episodenumber =6 |director =Frank Squillace |writer =Steven Melching |aired =10/31/1998 }} Cat and Mouse is the sixth episode of Godzilla: The Series. Plot The episode begins with a homeless man searching a dumpster for food being attacked by a Mutant Rat. After the opening credits roll, it cuts to Niko Tatopoulos and Audrey Timmonds having dinner at a restaurant. They begin to discuss their relationship, but are kept from continuing by a phone call from Elsie Chapman of H.E.A.T., who must call Nick out to investigate large burrows in the New York subway system. Meanwhile, Audrey had been called away to her own job, and interviews the homeless man from the episode's opening, who describes the Mutant Rat. At the same time, N.I.G.E.L. is sent into the burrows in the subway, and Monique Dupre becomes angered by Randy Hernandez and Mendel Craven's constant bickering, on top of the anger she already felt by her being in the subway for what she considered to be a job for the police. While Nick and Dupre discuss this, a Mutant Rat approaches them, and N.I.G.E.L. is destroyed by one. Before the rat stalking Dr. Tatopoulos and Ms. Dupre can attack them, Godzilla rises out of the water to hunt the rat, an iguana's natural prey. At this time, Audrey Timmonds and her cameraman Victor "Animal" Palotti are about to pack up their equipment after interviewing many witnesses of the Mutant Rats, when they themselves are attacked. Luckily for Timmonds and Palotti, some hunters from the southern part of the United States who have come to New York to hunt monsters for sport shoot at the Mutant Rat and scare it away. The hunters begin to chase the rat, and Audrey insists that they follow it as well. Their chase is interrupted by Godzilla, who is still trying to hunt the rats. Meanwhile, the mayor of New York City tries to evacuate the city so that Godzilla may be eliminated, but Nick Tatopoulos tells the mayor that he is just defending his territory, and that if they can remove the Mutant Rats, then he will leave too. H.E.A.T. takes to the subway tunnels to find the rats, but they first find the hunters seen earlier in the episode. They are full of themselves and cannot anticipate the dangers they are facing, leaving Monique Dupre to stop the rat that finds them. The hunters are unappreciative, and try to take the rat as a trophy, but soon Audrey Timmonds realizes that they are in fact in a nest of Mutant Rats. The hunters try to fight the rats off, only for their leader (identified as Dale) and Nick to be taken by some larger Rats. Monique Dupre tries to make time for her colleagues to escape, but she herself is taken. Hours pass with no sign of Nick, Dale, or Monique, and an airstrike has been ordered on the Mutant Rats' nest. It soon cuts to Monique, Nick, and the hunters in a large stockpile made by the rats. They find N.I.G.E.L. inside, and use the robot to transmit a signal to Randy Hernandez in order for him to lock on to their signal and come and find them. At that time the room the kidnapped protagonists are in begins to collapse, forcing them into a tunnel, where they are cornered by Mutant Rats until Godzilla tunnels into the room in an attempt to escape the Military. Zilla Junior seals off all of the rats' tunnels, and subsequently seals Tatopoulos, Dupre, and the hunters in a smaller underground chamber. They are shortly rescued due to Randy Hernandez's tracking them. Nick and Audrey are reunited, but Nick is quickly pulled away to investigate sightings of Giant Lobsters. Quotes Appearances Characters & Monsters *Godzilla *Mutant Rats *Giant Lobsters (mentioned) *H.E.A.T. **Niko Tatopoulos **Monique Dupre **Randy Hernandez **Elsie Chapman **Mendel Craven **N.I.G.E.L. *Audrey Timmonds *Victor "Animal" Palotti Weapons, Vehicles, and Races *United States Military Trivia *The Giant Lobsters mentioned in Manila are a reference to Ebirah. *The Chrysler Building, which was destroyed in the 1998 film, is shown being repaired in the episode (and its top is destroyed again). *Three types of Mutant Rats are seen: **A brown-furred, long-snouted variety with a bald wrinkled face and forward-pointing incisors **A pink, hairless, stocky variety that is heavily built and sports a short blocky snout **A black-furred, six-eyed variety with a wide mouth and a fat build Category:Godzilla: The Series Episodes Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Godzilla: The Series Category:Episodes